A Wedding
by EEautumnwisdomCH
Summary: Everybody loves a wedding. Or do they? Always the bridesmaid and never the bride?


Yoshi, a new story during CNY.

Please enjoy.

:D

The sun was shining with all its brightness of affection, the clouds were fluffy with their display of love and the birds were chirping their melodies of adoration.

And Inoue Orihime was happy. No, she was more than happy.

She was brimming with extreme exulation.

She has to to restrain herself from getting too far ahead of everything and jump for joy.

The reason being a certain orange haired scowling Kurosaki Ichigo.

The love of her life, for five lifetimes and even more has asked to speak to her in private.

Just the two of them.

Was there going to be a confession?

She dared not wish and yet she hoped.

But it was a good start.

A beginning.

Or the end.

NO! Banish all hopelessness.

There is... There will always be hope.

"Inoue."

Orihime was so immersed in her musings that she did not sense that Kurosaki Ichigo was standing right in front of her.

He fixed her a look of concern. "Are you alright?"

_'Kurosaki-kun is so considerate.'_ She beamed at him and nodded.

"Inoue," Ichigo started to say but something was holding him back.

"Is everything fine, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime laid her small hand on Ichigo's wrist as a sign of concern. She was startled when he jerked away his hand.

"Kurosaki-kun?" What was so wrong with her touch?

"Inoue," She looked at his face. She was scared, frightened of what she saw in his eyes.

Inoue Orihime has a really bad feeling about what Kurosaki Ichigo was going to say.

THEN.

NOW.

'This could not be happening, this could not be happening.'

Inoue Orihime thought to herself.

But it was.

Just when she thought she has her life almost back on track.

This was happening.

This was really happening.

Kuchiki Rukia was getting married and she has just been asked to be one of the bridesmaid.

Orihime could understand why she was being chosen.

But why Tatsuki-chan?

"I know why Orihime is to be one of your bridesmaid, but why me?"

'Wow, I did not know Tatsuki-chan can read minds.' Orihime gazed at her best friend in admiration.

Feeling her daydreamer of a friend's starry regard on her, Tatsuki asked her what was she wondering about.

Orihime just shrugged her shoulders.

Both of them turn their attention back to Rukia when she started talking again.

"It was Ichigo's idea."

From the corner of her eye, Tatsuki saw Orihime flinched at the name.

Tatsuki nodded.

"How many bridesmaids are you having?"

"Six. Three shinigami and three humans." The bride-to-be answered.

"And they are?"

"You, Inoue," "But I have yet to agree." Orihime interrupted.

"Hush Orihime, let her continue."

Rukia smiled at the two humans.

"Yuzu, Matsumoto-san, Kotetsu-san and Ayasegawa-san."

"What!?" Orihime raised her voice in shock. Embarrassed she covered her mouth.

"Why? Is there anything wrong with her?" Tatsuki asked.

"She is a he." Rukia answered with an added gesture of the eyebrows.

"What!?"

"Is he going to wear a dress as well?"

"What!?" "No!" "I don't think so." Rukia has not thought of a cross-dresser bridesmaid, bridesman?

Well, she will just have to deal with one problem at a time.

The one facing her at this moment was getting the one she regarded as a good friend to be her bridesmaid.

"So Inoue, can I call you Orihime and will you agree so as to share my joy on my wedding day.

How could she refuse on both requests.

Doing so will only make her out to be petty and not able to be happy for her friends on their special day.

"Yes Kuchiki-san, you can call me Orihime and yes too, to being one of your bridesmaid.

"Thank you, Ino-, sorry, Orihime." Rukia took Orihime's hands in hers and looked at Tatsuki.

"Since Orihime has agreed to be my bridesmaid, I don't see any reason for you to say no."

Tatsuki sighed and nodded.

Somebody has to be there for Orihime.

Rukia grinned and held Orihime's hands even tighter.

"There will be two marriage ceremonies, one here in a modern relaxing surrounding and the other at Seireitei."

"For the traditional ceremony at Soul Society, I am afraid you and the others will not be invited." Rukia told Tatsuki.

"Not you, of course you are going, Orihime. You, Sado and Ishida." "And don't you think of squirming yourself out of it." Orihime felt her hands going cold and numb due to how Rukia was squeezing them.

Not once but twice she will have to go through the torment of seeing how Kurosaki-kun looks in all his finery.

But what else could she do but consent yet once again.

Suddenly Tatsuki asked something that has been bugging her since she knew who the bridesmaids were.

"If Yuzu is to be one of the bridesmaid, how come Karin is not as well."

"Oh, I did ask her but she said that wouldn't be caught in one of those 'frilly' 'girly' dresses.

"So I am basically 'Plan B'." Tatsuki tried to sound offended.

"Yes." Rukia played along with Tatsuki not knowing that an innocent Orihime will not be able to tell they were fooling around.

Orihime separated her hands from Rukia and started waving them in the faces of her friends.

"No, Kuchiki-san did not mean that. Karin-chan and Yuzu-Chan are basically family and of course she has to ask them first."

Orihime tried to pacify her friends but why did it hurt when she mentioned family?

Tatsuki and Rukia looked at each other.

They started laughing.

Orihime was surprised. Was it something she said?

"We were only pretending to be unhappy with each other. And it is Rukia to the two of you from now on."

"I won't be a Kuchiki for much longer."

Now it was Tatsuki's turn to give Orihime's hand a reassuring squeeze.

A wedding.

Three emotions.

Happiness,

Indifference

and

Trepidation.

Let's get married!

Thanks for reading. Feel free to point out any mistake.

THANKS!


End file.
